The SparrowChapter Eight
by okamiwarrior
Summary: I started this fanfiction about five months ago after reading "To Kill a Mockingbird" in English class. I hope you enjoy! :D


**Chapter 8**

John opens the door to his apartment and is instantly greeted by his German shepherd, Russet. His dog barks excitedly, placing his front paws on John's waist. John chuckles slightly, while closing the apartment door behind him. Russet whines, wanting attention. John can't help but laugh as he pushes past his dog, and strolls towards his room. Russet trots behind him, occasionally stepping on John's heels.

"Alright, alright, give me a chance to put my suitcase up Russet!" John pauses in the door frame of his room, and breathes in the clean air. "Home, sweet home!" Russet barks happily, as if responding to his owners words. John grins slightly, and places his suitcase beneath the bed. He doesn't bother unpacking, for everything in his suitcase is extra clothes that remain packed, in case he needs to go somewhere quickly. He turns towards his closet, and opens the double, wooded doors. Smoothly, he removes his suit jacket, and places it on an empty hanger. After doing so, he closes the closet, and turns on his heel, exiting his room. John removes his Fedora, and places it on the coat rack by the front door. Russet paws lightly at John's leg, and whimpers lightly. John sighs softly, and knees down. He strokes his dog's thick fur, causing Russet to pant happily. "What? You want attention? Hmm? Did ya miss me? Yes! I know, I know! I missed ya too!" Russet rolls over onto his back, and John laughs softly while stroking his dog's belly. After a couple of minutes, John stands and moves to sit on his black, leather sofa. "Alright, back to business," Russet tilts his head slightly, and moves to lay by his master's feet. John smiles warmly, while removing the letter from his pants pocket. He wonders why James had delivered this letter, yet as he opens it his suspicions get confirmed.

_Dear John,_

_I must warn you not to go any further with this case. I am sure you know that this was a complete set up, and it was actually I, James Marvin Curtis, that killed Miss. Helen Bates. I bet you are surprised to see me writing a confession, well let's just say we have a trade on the table. I give you my confession, and you promise to leave the case alone. Seeing as I have already given my confession, you must keep your end of the bargain, and drop the case. If you do not do so, you will be found, you will be captured, and you will be killed. Think about what you are going to do, and meet me in Central Park, tonight, at 10:30. Come with anybody, or anything, other than yourself, and you will regret it!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ James Marvin Curtis_

John shakes his head slightly, and replaces the letter into the envelope, which returns back into his pants pocket. Russet whines softly, sensing something is wrong. John looks down at him, while rubbing the back of his neck. Russet moves into a sitting position, and rests his muzzle on John's knee.

"Looks like I won't get to sleep much tonight boy…" he says, while stroking Russet's forehead lightly. John looks over at the clock and sees that it reads 8:05 pm. John's stomach rumbles slightly, and Russet tilts his head in a curious manner. John's hand absently brushes through his slicked back hair, as he walks over to his phone. He picks up the receiver and turns the dial. A couple of rings later he is relieved to hear the voice of his partner Raymond.

"Hey Ray, it's me John."

"John! You're back!" John chuckles slightly at Ray's enthusiasm.

"Look, I've got a huge lead on the case, and I need you to meet me at Central Park, with backup, at precisely 9:30. Do you understand?" There is a short pause on the other side of the receiver.

"Is something wrong John? You sound worried-"

"What? No, everything is fine, just be there!" John quickly hangs up the phone, and disappears into his room. Russet stands in the doorway, wagging his tail slightly. "No, Russet, you've got to stay." Russet lowers his head slightly, walks into the bedroom, settling on his bed beside John's. He curls up into a ball, silently sulking to himself. John looks over at him, "Don't worry boy, I'll be back. Promise!" Russet lifts his head, wagging his tail, as if saying "I'll hold ya to it boss!" John smiles slightly and exits his bedroom, moving to the outside of his apartment.


End file.
